Online Blogs
by colourmexgab
Summary: When Danny and Sam make blogs, they try to help FLYxHERxTOxSPACE and MiDNiGHTxANGEL. Not knowing who they are, they try to help each other comfront their crushes. DxS.ONESHOT


A/N: OKAY! VERY SUDDEN ONE-SHOT THAT JUST POPED iNTO MY HEAD:DDD Just taking a little break from 'Fame's Consequences' And please..in this story.. PAY ATTENTiON TO THE **BOLD**! Very important! Soo..ENJOY!

DiSCLAiMER: i DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! _iF _i did.. There would be serious changes in relationships.. Like, DANNYxSAM and maybe TUCKERxVALERiE i even _MiGHT _consider PAULiNAxDASH..But then again.. i DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM:DDD

DEDiCATiON: JACKTiNA! MY ONE AND ONLY SiSTER! WHO'S 8TH BiRTHDAY iS COMiNG UP! HAPPY BiRTHDAY TO HER! and if you really love this fanfic..REViEW with a 'HAPPY BiRTHDAY' message to her..Because without her..I wouldn't be making this fanfic. :D LOVE YOU JACKTiNA!

* * *

"So..What's up, guys?" Tucker said into the video camera. He and his friends were having their usual video i/Ms. His friends, you may ask, are none other than Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Nuh uh!" Danny and Sam said quickly in mixed up voices.

Tucker rasied his eyebrow. "Umm..okay?"

Tucker didn't exactly know what was going on with Danny and Sam. All he knew was Danny and Sam have been spending a lot of time online.

**- SAM & HER MiND**

'Why won't I just tell them I just have a blog?'

_'Because you're not the type of person who blogs her problems for EVERYONE TO READ! I told you you shouldn't have made a blog.'_

'THiS iS THE ONLY WAY! I have NO ONE to talk about my love for Danny with.'

_'So you think this, 'FLYxHERxTOxSPACE' boy will help you! He can't even tell the girl he likes!'_

'That's why I'm helping him..'

**- DANNY & HiS MiND**

'I should really tell them about my blog..'

_'Yeah..Sure! Go ahead! While you're at it..Tell Sam you love her!'_

'Uughh.. I have a blog for a reason! I can't talk to Tucker about how much I love Sam. Tucker would never live it down.'

_'So you think this, 'MiDNiGHTxANGEL' girl will help you! She can't even tell the boy she likes!'_

'Which is why we talk. To help each other.'

**- SAM'S BLOG ENTRY**

January 15, 2006

Today was..okay. Except when my friend went all, "What's up?" And i freaked out because I thought he was on to me..You know. Having a blog and all. i made this blog because i can't talk to anyone. That's what a blog is for right? i want to tell him i love him.. but i cant.

MiDNiGHTxANGEL

**- DANNY'S COMMENT**

Whoa..Really weird. My friends did the same thing. And i had the same reaction. I made a blog for the same reason. i think that's what a blog is for. i wish i could tell _her _i love her.. but i'm afraid she wont like me back..then our friendship would be ruined. Read my blog entry.

FLYxHERxTOxSPACE

**- DANNY'S BLOG ENTRY**

January 15, 2006

Well.. To my friend MiDNiGHTxANGEL i say..Tell him you love him..

What's up with me? i cant tell her..she might want to destroy our friendship if she rejects me!

UMM.. HELLO! There's no way i could tell her.. that i love her.

FLYxHERxTOxSPACE

**- SAM'S COMMENT**

THAT'S WHY i CAN'T TELL HiM! BECAUSE iF i DO, AND HE REJECTS ME.. HE'LL NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY AGAiN! Sorry.. But i love Danny too much to do that.

MiDNiGHTxANGEL

-

Sam had accidentally clicked 'SUBMiT' before she took the time to read what she typed. She mentioned Danny's name..Before she knew it, she got an i/M from 'FLYxHERxTOxSPACE'

-

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE** - Freaky.. My name's Danny, too.

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL** - Wow.. What a coincidence..

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE** - Yeah..

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL** - lol..i dont know about you but i think we're chickens.

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE** - Maybe you, but..

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL **- Ahaha.. Very funny. What i mean is that we're too scared to admit our feelings to our crushes.

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE** - lol.. do you find it weird i have you're crush's name?

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL **- lol..weird..Unless whoever you like's name is Sam..then we might as well be together! lol..

-

Danny read the i/M over again..and again..and again. Sam? Was it possible the one he told all his secrets too..The one he's been admitting his feeling about the girl he loves..Was the one he was hidding it from? He was in shock until another i/M came from her.

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL** - Umm..Danny? Are you there?

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE **- Yeah..About that.. Sam?

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL** - ...Wait.. No! THE GiRL YOU LiKES NAME iS SAM!

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE **- Umm..kindda.

**MiDNiGHTxANGEL** - Ohh..Umm..As long as you dont live in Amity Park..

**FLYxHERxTOxSPACE **- Uuh..

Sam couldn't believe it.. Danny! The person who urged her to talk to her crush..WAS HER CRUSH! It was too overwhilming for her. She was about to faint off her chair. And she did.

-

Sam opened her eyes. She sat up on her bed. The first person she saw..was Danny.

"Huh? What happened?" Sam held her hand to her head. Looking at Danny's smiling face.

"I went ghost, flew really fast to your house, and caught you just before you hit the floor."

"Oh.." Sam said, her head slowly coming to a stop.

"I have a question, though." Danny said as Sam became aware of what happened before she fainted.

"Yeah?" Sam asked gentily.

"Did this, FLYxHERxTOxSPACE person, help you?" Danny asked slyly.

"Well..Did MiDNiGHTxANGEL help you?" Sam said in the same tone.

"I'll let you know." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

A/N: THAT'S iT! I think this might be the latest until like two weeks..DARN MiD-TERMS! Soo.. Good-bye til then! And please read 'Fame's Consequences'! REViEW THiS, TOO:DD 


End file.
